User talk:.Fox
Welcome~ This is my talk page(Welcome X3!)! Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as possible! Have a great day!(When i stop talking it will be X3) ...Beeeepppp..... Sage Hello Fox! If it isn't too much trouble, could I lead NightClan? (P.S. Going part time COTC- Major here.) - 21:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. :P Sorry I was gone so long. Hello! How are you doing Foxclaw? Im the gost!The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 07:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki's name IF's you're the founder,then change the name to:Warrior Cats Roleplay Wki CAP Can I be the leader to CPA?I will add sage as the deputy and you,as a senior.What you say?Talk to sage about the positions.The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 08:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest Hiya, do you want a Dark Forest Cat? :D -The CreepyPasta Master. 19:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Holly Ok, Im here for Holly. *Can she roleplay the FireClan Deputy *Can you Admin her (Please) -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) IceClan and NightClan Hey, Do you want some IceClan and NightClan cats? -The CreepyPasta Master. 00:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! -The CreepyPasta Master. 02:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Thats fine with meh. -The CreepyPasta Master. 02:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) -- Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 14:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Echo :Echo joined. :D Can she be a Rollback? And also, Im going make a BloodClan. -The CreepyPasta Master. 15:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry, my computer wouldn't let me go on ANY wikis. ._. Im roleplaying now. :D -The CreepyPasta Master. 20:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :RP? -The CreepyPasta Master. 20:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Also, ask Echo if she wants one of Lilacmoon's kits. One can have one too. -The CreepyPasta Master. 20:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :DF Chat? The three IC apprentices come. -The CreepyPasta Master. 21:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Back. I had to go do a job for my brother. -The CreepyPasta Master. 21:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. :) -The CreepyPasta Master. 23:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Now DF? -The CreepyPasta Master. 00:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) DF What if Frostflash was in DF? -The CreepyPasta Master. 00:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Characters Hi! I'd like to create two StoneClan characters and a FireClan character. Badgerpaw: Dark gray tom (StoneClan) Lilypaw: Tabby and White she-cat (StoneClan) Whitepaw: Gray she-cat with white tail. (FireClan) Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 22:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Comment: Gost is leader of StoneClan. -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you make Whitepaw though? I'll ask Gost about Badgerpaw and Lilypaw. HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 16:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Lilykit? Hai. Do you want Lilykit? (This involes a plot. See my recent Blog.) -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Great. :D -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. If he is a warrior when Swipefoot becomes leader he will be deputy. :) -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok -The CreepyPasta Master. 12:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you please do some stuff for me? Can you make me some fan art of.... Mudstar, Reedstar, and Crowsplash? Also can you make me a Signature? Text: I Shall Stand By Your Side..... Color: Orange Its awesome! -The CreepyPasta Master. 12:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Rp? - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 02:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I clicked on it. :D - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 12:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Cats Hai. Sageh here. Do you want Ice And Fire? Plus they have special powers. Yup. You choose. Then you rp in StarClan! - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 21:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, what are their powers and decriptions? - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 13:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Whitepaw Can you create Whitepaw for me? Whitepaw: Gray she-cat with white tail. (FireClan) HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 00:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC) All right. :) All you need to do is make a AMV video, or a picture video. That simple. Mudkit and Scarheart- We Are One Sneertooth and Blueshadow- Ill make a Man out of You Reedstar and Mudstar- Savages Snaketail and Boulderheart - The Plagues (Please Tell me if you are doing the Plauges. Moses is Boulderheart and Snaketail is the Pharoah) - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 13:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) BloodClan Kittes Hai. Do you want some? - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 13:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 12:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! How come you've been gone so long. I've been the only person editing here for weeks! I check it almost every day for new edits. I understand if you busy, I'm just wondering. HollyleafOfThunderclan Hisssss... I'm a black cat 23:27, October 17, 2011 (UTC)